Pesadilla
by Lalu28
Summary: ¿Cómo reaccionaria Sasuke si después de su largo viaje encontrara a su esposa Sakura con otro hombre?
_Hola ¿que tal? hace mucho tiempo que venía escribiendo este oneshot que surgió en mi cabeza de la nada, es corto pero me gustó tanto que quise compartirlo aquí._

 _Espero les guste a ustedes._

 _..._

La tarde era calurosa, el sudor comenzaba a perlar su frente y el llevar puesta encima esa capa negra no ayudaba en nada. Se pasó la manga por la frente secando el sudor, y vio a lo lejos un gran árbol perfecto para descansar bajo su sombra.

Recostó la espalda en el amplio tronco y se deslizo hasta sentarse en la hierba, soltó un gran suspiro de alivio, al fin pudo sentir un poco de frescura. Se quitó la capa y la tiró a un lado, cerró los ojos para descansar pero luego de unos minutos sintió un leve rayo de sol calándose por las ramas del árbol dándole de lleno en los ojos, se removió molesto y se levantó. Diviso a lo lejos las grandes puertas de la entrada de Konoha y frunció el ceño.

No recordaba haber estado tan cerca.

Se dio cuenta que el sol ya casi se ocultaba dando entrada a la noche, así que se echó de nuevo su capa encima y a paso lento entró a la aldea.

La mayoría de los aldeanos lo miraban con recelo, otros con curiosidad y el resto simplemente lo ignoraba.

Sasuke pasó de largo las miradas sobre él y siguió su camino, simplemente quería llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible.

Al fin pudo divisar a lo lejos su gran casa, con el símbolo del clan Uchiha pintado a ambos lados de la puerta de entrada, apresuro el paso. Debía admitir que extrañaba muchísimo a su esposa y a su hija, tenía mucho deseo de verlas de nuevo. Se detuvo por un momento cuando vio salir a su hija de la casa corriendo.

—¡Mamá, voy a encontrarme con Boruto y Mitsuki no tardo!

Sasuke sonrió al verla ya a lo lejos, tendría que saludarla cuando regresara.

Siguió el paso hasta la puerta de su casa y se detuvo en seco cuando escucho la voz de Sakura, al parecer hablando con otra persona.

¿Quién estaría haciendo visita a esa hora?

Se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta adentrándose a la sala.

No había nadie. Escucho un ruido en la cocina y se dirigió a ella. Pensó en lo mucho que se alegraría Sakura al verlo de regreso, pero nunca se imaginó encontrarse con aquella escena que lo dejo completamente helado y fuera de si. Sintió su corazón dar un vuelco, los labios se le secaron y casi sintió que se le doblaron las piernas.

Sakura estaba acostada en la mesa de la cocina, semidesnuda y con un hombre encima de ella besándola con fiereza.

—¿Sasuke?— la pelirosa al darse cuenta de la presencia de su esposo, empujó al hombre que se encontraba sobre y ella y se levantó de la mesa tratando de cubrir parte de su desnudes—¿Qué haces aquí?.

El Uchiha no respondió, parecía no procesar aun lo que estaba pasando, luego de su corto letargo miro a Sakura tratando torpemente de acomodarse su vestido rojo.

—¿Este es tu esposo Sakura?— el chico se dirigió al pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y una mirada de superioridad.

—Sasuke yo…

—¿Por qué?— atinó a preguntar luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, jamás pensó que algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo llegaría a afectarle tanto.

Su esposa lo estaba engañando con otro hombre.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando termino de procesar lo que estaba pasando. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su respiración comenzó a agitarse.

—Sasuke…— los ojos verdes de la pelirosa comenzaron a empañarse. Sentía una gran culpa encima, simplemente nunca quiso que las cosas fueran a darse de esa manera.

—¿Por qué? ¿No te parece suficiente haberla dejado sola por 12 años?— contestó con veneno en su voz consiguiendo que Sasuke lo mirara— ella necesitaba un hombre de verdad a su lado y por eso está conmigo ¿Eso responde tu pregunta… Uchiha?.

En ese momento, Sasuke sintió algo que no había sentido desde que se enteró de la cruel jugarreta que le habían hecho a su hermano Itachi.

Sintió la sangre hervirle y la ira recorrerle el cuerpo. Sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza, el sharingan en su único ojo visible se activó y comenzó a girar peligrosamente.

Su esposa Sakura estaba con otro hombre.

Sakura…

Su esposa.

Ni el mismo supo como pero en cuestión de segundos tenía al amante de su esposa acorralado en una pared siendo sujetado fuertemente por el cuello.

Quería matarlo.

Hacerlo pedazos.

Sentía la sangre hervirle a cada segundo que pasaba subiéndosele a la cabeza, sentía al maldito hombre que se había atrevido a tocar a su esposa pataleando y tratando de respirar. Apretó más su agarre casi partiéndole el cuello, podía oír casi lejos los gritos desesperados de su esposa intentando sin éxito apartarlo de su amante.

No escuchaba, no sentía, lo único que quería era ver muerto al hombre que tenía en frente.

—¡Me dejaste sola por tantos años con Sarada y no te importo en lo más mínimo!.

El pelinegro se estremeció al escucharla decir eso.

—Me sentí tan sola… lo único que quería era alguien que me diera lo que no pudiste darme— Sakura comenzó a hablar entre sollozos a su espalda— suéltalo… por favor— pidió con voz entrecortada.

Sasuke aflojó el agarre en su único brazo y cumpliendo la petición de su esposa, lentamente soltó el cuello del hombre que tenía aprisionado cayendo a sus pies tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Se giró lentamente hacia la pelirosa y pudo ver el dolor y la desesperación en sus ojos verdes apagados.

Tragó fuertemente. Sentía una fuerte punzada en el corazón que lo desesperaba, rabia, tristeza y decepción eran algunas de las muchas emociones que invadían su cuerpo en ese momento.

—¡Yo solo quería que tu y nuestra hija tuvieran una vida tranquila por eso me fui por tantos malditos años! ¡Quería volver con ustedes y te encuentro revolcándote con otro!— la ira volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, solo pensar en su esposa teniendo sexo con otro lo hizo enloquecer— ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Sakura?!.

Se agarró la cabeza tratando de no perder el control de nuevo.

—Ya no te amo… — soltó al aire con la cabeza gacha.

El pelinegro sintió otra maldita punzada en el corazón ahora mucho más fuerte que antes.

—No es cierto— susurró con la voz quebrada.

—No te amo— repitió con la voz apagada.

—No… —Sasuke apretó la mano sobre su pecho. El corazón comenzaba a dolerle demasiado.

—¡Ya no te amo Sasuke!— gritó levantando la mirada hacia él con furia y tristeza en sus ojos.

—¡No!.

Se levantó de golpe apoyándose en el tronco del árbol donde anteriormente estaba recostado. El sudor le caía casi en cascada por la frente y sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora.

Aún era de día y seguía haciendo mucho calor. Se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras trataba de procesar todo en su mente.

Había sido un sueño.

Todo había sido solo una maldita pesadilla.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente tratando de reponerse y respiro hondo. No podía creer haber tenido un sueño de esa magnitud con su esposa.

Era cierto que le había afectado demasiado pensar que Sakura podría engañarlo con otro. Pero también era cierto que tendría que haberla dejado sola con su hija tantos años por querer protegerlas y darles una vida tranquila como se merecían.

Se echó la capa negra a los hombros y al terminar de colocársela. Continúo su camino, ahora más que nunca quería llegar lo más rápido posible a Konoha.

.

—Mamá ¿crees que papá volverá pronto?.

Sakura acomodo el último plato del almuerzo en la alacena y volteo a ver a su hija.

—Sé que volverá pronto, ya verás— dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras secaba sus manos después de haber lavado los platos. Miró por la pequeña ventana de la cocina observando un hermoso atardecer, sus ojos verdes se clavaron fijo en las nubes rojas que adornaban el cielo, no supo cuánto tiempo se quedó en ese trance, sólo atinó a escuchar cuando su hija le decía que se iría a su habitación. Se descolgó el delantal que tenía puesto echándolo en el respaldo de una silla y salió de la casa. Algo dentro de ella empezó a inquietarla, sus pies la llevaron hacia nada más que a la entrada de la aldea, sonrió cuando sintió el chakra de su esposo cerca.

.

Después de unas horas de caminata, diviso a lo lejos las enormes puertas de la entrada a la aldea y suspiró sonoramente. Aun se sentía algo agitado por la pesadilla que había tenido horas antes, y repasarla una y otra vez en su cabeza no le ayudaba mucho a calmarse.

Volvió a pasarse la mano por el pelo y cerró los ojos por enésima vez tratando de calmar la ansiedad que tenía.

—Cariño.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos y no pudo haberse encontrado con una imagen más perfecta que esa.

Su esposa estaba frente al él muy sonriente y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Se sintió como un estúpido adolescente enamorado, casi pudo sentir vergüenza por su reacción.

—Bienvenido— volvió a hablar la sonriente pelirosa.

—¿Cómo supiste que vendría hoy?— la miró de pies a cabeza inconscientemente grabando su imagen de nuevo en su memoria.

—Supongo que… lo presentí— la mujer soltó una pequeña risilla que hizo sonreír levemente a su esposo por un momento.

Las imágenes de la pesadilla que había tenido, pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza como una película. Apretó los labios, realmente no quería volver a recordar ese espantoso sueño.

Sabía que Sakura no sería capaz de traicionarlo jamás, su esposa era la mujer más fiel que había sobre la tierra y eso se lo había demostrado hace mucho tiempo inclusive antes de casarse.

Se acercó rápidamente hacia donde estaba la pelirosa acortando la distancia que los dividía y la abrazo fuertemente con su único brazo, apegándola completamente a su cuerpo, queriendo fundirse con ella en ese momento.

—S-Sasuke-kun…— se sorprendió por la repentina acción de su esposo.

—Sakura— calló por unos segundos— perdóname por dejarte a ti a Sarada solas tantos años yo…

—No— soltó de la nada interrumpiéndolo.

—¿Qué?— preguntó confundido separándola un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos.

—No tienes porque pedir perdón, yo sé que todos estos años solo has querido proteger a la aldea, a mí y a Sarada. No tengo nada que perdonarte— le sonrió con ternura mientras observaba esos profundos pozos negros que siempre la enloquecieron.

En ese momento, Sasuke se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo, tenía una esposa maravillosa que estaba dispuesto a amarlo sin importar nada.

Sakura y Sarada eran su única familia, las personas más importantes en su vida. Pronto terminaría todo y podría regresar definitivamente a casa junto a las dos mujeres que amaba.

Mientras tanto se aseguraría de demostrarles que a pesar del tiempo y la distancia, jamás las abandonaría.

—Gracias… Sakura.

FIN

...

¡ _Hasta pronto!._


End file.
